


dying alive

by vampiremika



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Gen, Vulgar Language, banri fucking dies i guess, i mean kinda, losing at fortnite, no beta read, overdramatic, raging at video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremika/pseuds/vampiremika
Summary: What's the point in trying if someone else will always be better than you?
Kudos: 8





	dying alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunikidaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunikidaz/gifts).



Escaping the harsh reality, Chigasaki corrects his back in the chair and with excitement grabs the mouse that lightens up pretty much the whole room, together with a keyboard that was matched in a set with said mouse. Changing its colours in a coordinated manner, Itaru's living space has been filled with an energetic, party vibe. Unfortunately enough, he was alone in the room. Itaru's only company was the bright screen of his computer, on which a task manager opened within a few seconds. 

**_START GAME_ **

No longer on his own, the man united with 99 other people who share a similar fate to him. Despite having such a meaningful thing to bond over, everyone has a hostile attitude towards one another. They're not here to chit chat, but to win. To feel the glorious sweetness of victory. 

The round was about to begin - Taruchi placed his headset exactly where the name suggests to place it. Squeezing his naturally fluffy hair a little, the headphones covered both his ears and prepared him for communication with fellow members of the Fortnite Gaming Community. 

With joy in his heart and adrenaline flowing through his veins, he took out one opponent after another. With more and more passion for it, he continued.

Until he was encountered by someone _clearly_ relying on hacks and cheats, according to Chigasaki, who didn't even get a chance to defend himself from the enemy. Being shot a few more times than necessary, Itaru's avatar died. A sinister laughter accompanied the SFX used for when the character is defeated. The screen changed and now displayed something along the lines of 'game over, place: 78'. Obviously, the lines were known by heart - although the number was usually much smaller. Chigasaki didn't even care about what was written there. Rapidly getting up from his seat, anger was already all over his face.

"You dumb fucking cunt! You think you're so fucking good, huh?! You think you're a fucking pro? Come at me and try me _without_ your damn cheats, alright? I'mma obliterate your bitchy ass in NO time!" he screamed and his fuchsia eyes started to shine as tears filled them and soon enough escaped to run down Itaru's slender face - meeting the chin's edge they fell down like raindrops fall from the sky and wet his precious setup.

Usually distinguished and majestic, now rumbling in despair linked with losing. He wouldn't have lost to that _motherfucker_ if only the game was played fair. It wouldn't have hurt to lose as much if the loss hasn't come in such a humiliating and rage-inducing way. 

Feeling defeated and worthless, Chigasaki fell back to his seat with no visible motivation to live whatsoever. Leaning against the soft chair, he continued to cry and curse the player whose username he didn't manage to pay attention to. The originally white ceiling Itaru fixated his eyes on changed its colours just as the mouse did. 

His sobbing has gotten louder upon realising how horrible his performance in that particular match was. He could've easily won it, and yet... Once again spitting out the sharpest words that came to his mind, he insulted the opponent and accused him of using cheats. 

_It was easier to blame someone else than to accept one's own weakness, after all._

A message notification came to his phone just as he let out the last 'fuck you' out of his mouth. It was from Banri.

"bruh XD stop yellin b4 u wake up the whole damn dorm lmaoooooo i didnt even cheat bro calm down ure just bad lol"

Chigasaki reread that text over and over again, before he finally connected two dots. 

With nothing but rage empowering his mortal body, he headed to room 104.

**_GAME OVER._ **


End file.
